Existing gaming machines, such as traditional slot machines, include a variety of game events. Typical events are the player obtaining certain values or awards, the initiation of a bonus round and the termination of a game. Typically when events such as these occur, the gaming machines have certain features which draw attention to the event and entertain the player. For example, if a player advances to a bonus round, gaming machines often flash lights, make sounds or implement other features. Known gaming machines do not simulate movement of the gaming device screen.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new features for gaming devices, where the new features involve simulated movement of the gaming device screen.